


Wynonna In the Bathroom

by that_one_urchin



Category: Wynonna Earp (TV)
Genre: Drinking, Drinking & Talking, Drinking to Cope, Earpcest, F/F, Incest, Sibling Incest, Underage Drinking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-30
Updated: 2018-08-30
Packaged: 2019-07-04 12:29:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,271
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15841332
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/that_one_urchin/pseuds/that_one_urchin
Summary: Wynonna and Waverly spend some time together in a bathroom at a party.OrJust a random earpcest one shot.





	Wynonna In the Bathroom

**Author's Note:**

> So I lowkey got this idea from Micheal In the Bathroom from the musical Be More Chill and the title is from the song. This is what happens when I listen to musicals too late in the night, earpcest one shots occur

In retrospect, coming to this party was probably a massive mistake. Oscar’s parties are always too wild, even for Wynonna’s taste. The counters have thin white lines along their surfaces, the boys are surprisingly more rowdy than her usual Purgatory crowd, and most of the time all the alcohol is laced with something. It’s only been an hour or two and there’s already some teenagers passed out in the halls, which was probably a sign that Wynonna and Nicole shouldn’t have even stepped inside the apartment. 

She had good intentions for this night. Free booze, cheap drugs, many chances of hooking up with a random partygoer. Except Wynonna forgot that weed makes her paranoid - she had tried it a couple times throughout high school and freaked out each time, but kept trying to catch that high Mercedes was always talking about - and vodka makes Nicole a horny, bad friend. 

So here she is, standing in front of a sink at a crappy party letting anxiety kick her metaphorical balls. Wynonna Earp. Minus her favorite lesbian, plus a panic attack.

The water coming out of the faucet is cold and smells faintly of copper and urine, but it feels nice on her face so she keeps splashing it up. Her head hurts. Her breathing is under control but the rest of her body is not, she’s sure ninety-five percent of her weight is being held up by the sink. 

Music floods in through every crack in the room, the beat of the bass not thrumming in time with her headache. Outside, Nicole is probably ditching the whole ‘soon to be cop, good girl’ attitude and getting into the panties of a blonde - hopefully not Chrissy. 

Fuck her.

Well, not actually fuck her because Wynonna is an adult and doesn’t need a babysitter and Nicole is just having fun but- she’s in a bathroom alone without her best bud. Which sucks ass. Everything sucks ass. She should’ve stayed home and fed Nicole’s cat squares of salmon while watching Jersey Shore. Her and that cat are the only two people in this world that truly know what it’s like to be randomly left by Nicole Haught. 

Sighing, Wynonna ducks her head and splashes another handful of water on her face before shutting the faucet off. She looks around the empty bathroom for cabinets and gets on her knees in front of one, searching for Advil or condoms - both are essentially great headache removers. Wynonna finds antidepressants, cough medicine, spare toothpaste, and other various first aid kit crap, but no pain killers. She’s about to give up and leave but she hears rustling coming from behind the shower curtain.

The curtain is pulled back and Wynonna sees her sister, Waverly, sitting in the bath. Only her heels and arms are sticking out from inside the bath and Waverly’s head is resting against the edge of one of those detachable shower heads (awesome, they never got one at the homestead but according to the Internet those are great for masturbating). 

Waverly looks pretty out of it and Wynonna thinks her sister has a half empty bottle whiskey somewhere in the bath with her, but she can’t be sure. There’s mascara smeared down Waverly’s cheeks but she seems too drunk to give a shit. 

Wynonna, on the other hand, is filled with embarrassment at the fact that she’d been caught. She quickly presses her palms to her eyes, drags her hands back across her skin so the tears disappear. 

“I wasn’t just crying.” She blurts.

Fuck, she’s usually a better liar. 

Waverly rolls her eyes and offers a kind smile. “It’s okay. My older sister gets panic attacks sometimes.”

She smiles back, she likes when they do this - pretend they’re different people, possibly in another town with better booze and more folks to talk to. 

If they didn’t share the same last name and sometimes the same silverware in the mornings at breakfast, no one would assume they were sisters. Their looks weren’t similar and their personalities couldn’t have been more opposite. Most of the time they’re so distant from each other they won’t know what the other is doing until it happens. 

Take tonight for instance, Wynonna had no clue Waverly would be here. She assumed that since her little sister is a senior she would be off at some lame high school party all night while Wynonna would be at her own, slightly less lame college party. Except here they both are: in the same bathroom, in different levels of intoxication, both unaware that the other would show up tonight. 

“It wasn’t a panic attack.” Wynonna steps close enough that the front of her thigh presses against the tub.

From there, she can see the bottle in Waverly’s hands and the rest of her body. Waverly is still in her cheerleading uniform but it’s stained in several places, including a hand shaped beer mark on her hip with the fingers leading to her ass. 

“Okay.” Waverly is, obviously, unconvinced. “Join me for a drink?” 

Wynonna takes the invitation and carefully lifts herself up into the bath. She goes slowly but ends up slipping and falling into the same position as Waverly, with her bare ankles resting on either side of Waverly’s head. It isn’t comfortable and Wynonna has to shift multiple times to make sure she isn’t crushing her sister under her weight, but eventually they figure it out so they both have a little personal space.

Waverly holds out the bottle and Wynonna puts her head back, takes a long slurp before setting the drink down between her thighs.

“Alright, spill. What is Waverly Earp, the most popular girl in Purgatory High, doing alone in a bathroom?” 

Before answering, Waverly snatches the bottle back. “What is Wynonna Earp doing here without the other half of her pair?”

“Nicole ditched me to fuck some girl.” Wynonna says. Usually she wouldn’t be so blunt around Waverly, especially about Nicole, but Waverly is much too drunk to act scandalized. 

“Guess what, so did Champ.”

It’s a surprise, but Waverly actually laughs for a second. Odd, because Wynonna hadn’t been telling a joke. Once Waverly gets her laughter under control she stares at Wynonna seriously, so Wynonna shifts and moves the conversation along.

“Your boyfriend is a dick.” She gets the bottle again and sips it, then passes it back.

“Ex boyfriend.” Waverly corrects. 

Wynonna bites her lip, her stomach jolting involuntarily. She can’t help it, she likes the idea of that turdlet Waverly calls a (now, ex) boyfriend not taking up a slot in their lives anymore. 

“You’re smiling.” Waverly comments, but she doesn’t sound very mad about it. 

The bottle is passed back and forth twice before Wynonna’s mind can come up with a proper answer. 

“Loss of a dick is a good thing.”

“I think you’ve been spending too much time with Nicole.”

Wynonna chuckles and something she shouldn’t say is resting heavily on her tongue. The room suddenly has that energy she always feels whenever flirting with a girl, but Waverly isn’t someone she’s supposed to be flirting with. Maybe if things were different their little game of pretend could stretch on further- maybe bath sex could be fun. 

Whatever they’re doing ends almost as soon as it started. The bottle is mostly drained and someone is knocking loudly on the door, then Champ is calling Waverly baby through the wood and Wynonna is alone in the tub.

“See you at breakfast, big sis.” Waverly pokes one of Wynonna’s dimples before heading off to the door. 

She silently watches Waverly leave. “Yeah. See you.”


End file.
